


A ghost in the sheets

by merediana



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: «Mi piace che mia donna sia forte» sussurra con una voce che avrebbe dovuto suonare sexy e virile e che invece gli esce quasi supplichevole.«Lo so,» replica Gaby sarcastica, «io e Solo te ne cercheremo una.»





	A ghost in the sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damecavendish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damecavendish/gifts).



> Disclaimer **:**  
>  il titolo viene da One Week of Danger dei The Virgins.  
>  **Introduzione honesta:** è una threesome che non ce l'ha fatta.  
>  **Note:** scritta per il **POrn Fest** , prompt **Operazione U.N.C.L.E. (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.),Gaby Teller/Illya Kuryakin, Bel lavoro, pericolo!**

**_A ghost in the sheets  
_ **

 

Gaby sospira, ansima, sussurra frasi sconnesse in tedesco al suo orecchio; si aggrappa al suo collo, gli graffia le spalle, stringe così forte le gambe che gli ha allacciato attorno alla vita che Illya è costretto a trattenere il respiro; e si muove, Santa Madre Russia se si muove, gli viene incontro come se stessero lottando e non facendo l'amore ed è così veloce e decisa che Illya davvero non sa più chi stia scopando chi.  
Quello che sa, però, è che vorrebbe accarezzarla e stringerla ma teme di farle male, perciò rimane sollevato sulle braccia, le mani piantate ai lati della testa di lei e il terrore di schiacciare col suo enorme corpo sgraziato, modellato al solo fine di servire al meglio il KGB, quello scricciolo di poco più di 50 chili che nemmeno in punta di piedi arriva a baciarlo sulle labbra. Uno scricciolo che, però, sembra essere dotato di una forza sovraumana mentre lo stringe a sé invocando il suo nome con quella voce capace di rendere sensuale qualsiasi cosa. E con qualsiasi cosa intende _davvero_ qualsiasi cosa, come aveva potuto constatare un paio di giorni prima quando una Gaby clamorosamente ubriaca si era messa a cantare l'Internazionale per mostrare a lui e al cowboy i suoi progressi con la lingua russa e Illya, combattuto tra il dovere provare un giusto senso di orgoglio e commozione e il volerla trascinare in camera da letto per disonorare l'inno del Partito tra capitalistiche lenzuola di seta, aveva reagito alla maniera russa: era rimasto impassibile lasciando che il solo tamburellare frenetico del dito del grilletto sfuggisse al suo esemplare autocontrollo.  
Con un unico movimento fluido che avrebbe reso orgoglioso il suo addestratore al combattimento corpo a corpo, Illya sposta il peso sul braccio sinistro e rotola sulla schiena, trascinandosi sopra Gaby che spalanca gli occhi sorpresa.  
«Mi piace che mia donna sia forte» sussurra con una voce che avrebbe dovuto suonare sexy e virile e che invece gli esce quasi supplichevole.  
«Lo so,» replica Gaby sarcastica, «io e Solo te ne cercheremo una.»  
Illya sbuffa irritato, poi le afferra le natiche e affonda in lei con forza; Gaby si abbandona all'indietro con un sospiro lasciando che a sorreggerla siano soltanto le mani grandi e possessive di Illya ora risalite a stringerle i fianchi.  
Illya inarca il bacino e aumenta il ritmo delle spinte, di più, sempre di più, ancora e ancora, fino a quando l'orgasmo gli fa tremare le gambe e gli strappa un gemito roco che viene subito sovrastato da un " _Oh, mein Gott!_ " decisamente soddisfatto.  
Gaby gli appoggia le mani sullo stomaco, vi fa leva per riuscire a sollevarsi e poi si lascia cadere mollemente al suo fianco; Illya la guarda e non può che accennare un sorriso di fronte a quell'aria compiaciuta, a quelle piccole fossette sulle guance, a quella spessa frangetta che il sudore le ha appiccicato alla fronte.  
Lei gli accarezza il naso e poi la sua espressione cambia di colpo: corruga la fronte, alza un sopracciglio, imbroncia leggermente le labbra e con una voce terribilmente simile a quella di _qualcun'altro_ esclama _"Bel lavoro, Pericolo!"_.  
Illya alza gli occhi al cielo e, imprecando in russo tra i denti, si volta dall'altra parte dandole le spalle: a quanto pare, non soltanto non può tenere Napoleon Solo lontano dalla sua vita, ma non riesce nemmeno a tenerlo lontano dal suo letto.  
«Un ottimo lavoro» mormora Gaby contro la sua spina dorsale, dopo averlo abbracciato da dietro. «Non eccezionale, ma...»  
«Non eccezionale?» esclama indignato Illya togliendosi di dosso il suo braccio.  
«No, non ancora almeno.»  
«Non ancora?» Illya si volta a guardarla, l'indignazione che lascia velocemente il posto a qualcosa di terribilmente simile alla malizia.  
«Magari con un po' di pratica...» concede magnanima Gaby alzando le spalle con aria di sufficienza.  
«Passi troppo tempo con Cowboy!»  
«Forse...» ribatte lei arricciando il naso. «Ma a giudicare da quanto chiacchieri, amico russo, anche _tu_ passi troppo tempo con lui.»  
«Ah, sì?»  
Illya si china su di lei e i loro mezzi sorrisi si sfiorano appena prima di perdersi in un bacio.  
Evidentemente non nemmeno è in grado di tenere Solo lontano dal suo letto, ma, fino a quando ci resta anche Gaby, per Illya non è poi un problema così grosso. 


End file.
